An optically active α-amino acid derivative can be produced by, for example, deprotecting and hydrolyzing an optically active N-protected α-amino acid derivative represented by the general formula (3).
Such an optically active N-protected α-amino acid ester derivative can be synthesized by, for example, stereoselective amination of an α-haloester having a certain structure. As the method, for example, the following methods have been known:i) The method in which an α-bromoester having a pantolactone as chiral auxiliaries is aminated (Non-Patent Reference 1); andii) The method in which an α-bromoester having a lactic pyrrolidine amide as chiral auxiliaries is aminated (Non-Patent Reference 2).